<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidentally Engaged by cruzrogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896687">Accidentally Engaged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue'>cruzrogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Minor Caitlin Snow, Minor Character(s), Minor Laurel Lance, minor amanda waller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When unsuccessful cinema tech pioneer slash actress Felicity returns to her hometown for a wedding and tries to impress her old friends by claiming she's dating big time celebrity and VP of his family’s company Oliver Queen, she suddenly finds herself in a comically false engagement when her lies go public Oliver decides to join the festivities in a stunt to escape bad press.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Noah Kuttler/Donna Smoak, Oliver Queen &amp; Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Felicity’s dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As the name implies this is a story about people thinking Oliver and Felicity are engaged. It is off the movie of its namesake. This story reads like a transcript of the movie. There were little pieces of the movie that had me think of Olicity and so here I am writing. (Yes, to write this I had to watch it a few hundred little times or so…my mind is goo. Of course, to fit olicity there are minor changes.) If this story has already been fanmade elsewhere I apologize, here is my version then. </p><p>I know I have a load of my stories in WIP but recently my mojo has been all over the place. I hope everyone is happy, healthy, and safe. This year has been a whopper. As always, all grammar mistakes are my bad. Thanks for reading and taking part of the journey, thank you. </p><p>Though this movie brought Brant Daugherty into my fandom world. He is such a hottie. He's been in pretty little liars, days in out lives, and fifty shades of freed. (I watched for his scenes because I haven't gotten any interest in the 50 shades fandom.)</p><p>It looks like they have another movie together "Another Tango-Save the Dance"  I've put that on my watchlist. (Lexi Giovagnoli, Brant Daugherty)</p><p>The movie itself is okay there is some acting mediocracy in a few scenes. For example, the lead actress didn’t really emote her lines as the character would. There was ample opportunity when she and her old buddy had scenes… they had history and it came off as a cardboard performance at least her male best friend conveyed lost love better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Chapter 1 <strong>Felicity’s dilemma</strong></p><p> </p><p>Star City is almost as famous as its sister city Hollywood. The city is humming with excitement and opportunity. Felicity’s dream to be create cinematic masterpieces blocked at every turn. Some just tell her she doesn’t have the experience. Others outright tell her that even with her talent she doesn’t hold the connections needed to get her in the door.</p><p>She could use her tech skills and work a nine to five sensible paying job but if that were the case, she wouldn’t just have moved to Star City. Her hometown of Central just outside of a large city could offer her the same results.</p><p>Hence why she takes up acting hoping that at least that helps get her foot into the door. Otherwise the only paying job she has is being a waitress at a local café a few miles off the production lot she’s in now.</p><p>Chatter all around as the director gets onto his chair. Many different sections of the crew getting into their spots.</p><p>Felicity is sitting in the makeup chair as a woman is applying light blush upon the cheeks.</p><p>A production assistant comes by, “Here you go, ladies. All right, so we got you your director-approved apron”</p><p>Felicity putting on the approved apron “Yeah, yeah. I like the small apron better.”</p><p>Excitedly the production assistance has this huge smile as she tells the makeup artist, “So, I saw his abs.”</p><p>The ladies in room have seen posted pictures online that showcased his really nice fit athletic body. It is basically common knowledge how much this man their talking about spends his time. If its online anyone can find details about the born into a rich family and the passion to showcase his body as a model until acting just followed suite.</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Felicity is silently just looking between both women. “Yeah. He just ripped his shirt off right in front of me. Abs for days.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>Felicity giving a tight smile. As both woman beside her are going goo-goo over a man who not only comes from money but has made it big as an actor. Lucky for her she isn’t one to get starstruck. Don’t get her wrong, she thinks he is very good-looking but she’s never followed his life story. She’s been too busy with her own life’s drama.</p><p>Her dreams keep her busy and some guy in the tabloids that she’ll never truly know isn’t going to have her waste rational thoughts on. He is out of her league and she is fine as the quirky girl next door that will never orbit around him.</p><p>“Well, I did what any girl would do. I just refrained from asking him to take a selfie with me for my Instapics.”</p><p>The makeup artist moving her brush around Felicity’s face finally asks knowing what most girls will say. Most young actresses get awestruck in his presence, “And you? Are you gonna be able to handle looking him in the eyes without stumbling over your lines?”</p><p>“I think I'll manage. I mean, he's just a person like everyone else, right?”</p><p>Both women nod as they bark out, “Right.” And as Felicity takes a look at them, they all laugh.</p><p>It is a light humorous moment until a person pokes their head into the room, “We're ready for her. Let's go, Felice.”</p><p>“It's Felicity.”</p><p>The woman with the brush places it down and shoos Felicity to go, “Go, go, go. Let's go.” They walk onto the active set. The assistant producer is on the scene already barking orders, “I need everyone at their ones! Okay, guys, quiet on set! We're gonna roll for rehearsal.” Less than a minute later, “Sound!”</p><p>Felicity gets to her spot. She’s playing a waitress and all she has to do is put what is actually cold coffee in his and his costar’s cup. Easy-peasy. Right? She’s an actually waitress on top of any odd job she can get in the cinema tech world.</p><p>“All right. Scene 101 A. take one: And action.”</p><p>Felicity waits for her cue the word coffee to turn around and act like she sees a client wanting his cup filled with coffee. Dinah Drake is the woman sitting right on the other side of the table playing a co-lead in this film production. An up and coming diva if the tabloids are anything to go by.</p><p>They’re already shooting their lines at the table. Reading the script leading to her short scene. Felicity waits for the brunette actress’s last line before Oliver is about to say the word that will make her turn around with a coffee pot and serve them.</p><p>Listening to Dinah’s voice, “Well, I'm here now.” And hearing his line, “Let me buy you a cup of coffee.”</p><p>That’s it. She’s turning around and making sure to look normal as the waitress bit she’s playing. He’s the customer raising his hand for service. Like on autopilot she’s serves Dinah’s character first.</p><p>Asking, “Can I get you anything else?” All hell breaks loose as Felicity listen’s to Oliver’s corny line of, “Think I've got everything I need right here in front of me.” The coffee pot loses its lid. Coffee rushing out all over the table in front of Oliver and down to his lap. Some liquid splashing hard at the other person sitting at the table. Dinah rises quickly with a glare at the woman playing the waitress.</p><p>Everyone’s mouth agape in a staggering unbelievable silence before an eruption of people just showing surprise.</p><p>In a panic to clean up her mess, “Oh, my God. Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!”</p><p>Dinah looking at Felicity with some disgust, “Um... No.”</p><p>She’s now faced with a surprised Oliver, “I didn't know the lid wasn't...”</p><p>As she’s was trying to control the spill. Having a front row experience at seeing the man show her different facial features of shock and surprise to just becoming stoic at what just happened.</p><p>“Don't sweat it.” He’s in a hurrying to leave and get cleaned up, “Wardrobe has doubles.”</p><p>Felicity knowing this is a huge deal but she looks at the person who called her onto the set repeating what Oliver Queen just said, “Wardrobe has doubles.”</p><p>That doesn’t do anything positive as the person says, “Yeah. You, come with me.”</p><p>Letting out a sigh as disappointment begins to settle in. She follows the person out.</p><p> </p><p>In her agent’s office. Amanda Waller watches as Felicity can’t sit still as she pacing around looking sorry for herself.</p><p>“Felicity, honey, you always gotta check your props.”</p><p>“I know. I made a complete fool of myself in front of a man who is a star before even becoming an actor. And a hot up-and-coming actress in show business right now.”</p><p>“Oh! Oh, please! Honey, Dinah is a notorious diva. It was probably her bad karma that caused it to happen in the first place. And Ollie, he's all sexy soap-appeal, no brains above the belt when it comes to the ladies. I doubt he'd remember you if he saw you.”</p><p>“Amanda, I know how hard you worked to get me that audition.”</p><p>“Forget it. Okay?”</p><p>“You still got paid, and we'll keep it on your headshot until we book you something better.”</p><p>“Yeah. But what if this small part led to something bigger?”</p><p>“Felicity, it was seven lines. It's not the end of the world or your career.” Amanda trying to show her client reason, “You're barely 20.”</p><p>“Yeah. Well, Dinah’s 20.”</p><p>“So says her publicist. I'll have you know that Dinah is nearly 30. And do not compare yourself to her. You are a talented actress. So, you're not all lips and lashes. But you are beautiful. You look like a storybook princess. And you're vulnerable, yet you're strong. I know your passion is to rule behind the scenes but honey, you have star quality, that's why I signed you.”</p><p>One of the first things Amanda Waller experienced meeting Felicity for the first time is the fiery spirit and how knowledgeable the girl is with technology. She knows one day this girl will own her own state of the art studio.</p><p>“You're right. I mean, 'cause if I don't believe in myself, who will, right?”</p><p>“See? You are a great actress.”</p><p>Felicity shaking her head, “What?”</p><p>“Well, even though you're down on your luck and you don't believe a word you just said, you had me convinced.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“All right. You go home, you get some rest. And I'm gonna get you out for a commercial audition on Friday at two in L.A. Okay?”</p><p>“I can't. I'm going back home for a bridal shower, remember?”</p><p>“Yes, you're the maid of honor in your best friend's wedding, right?”</p><p>Felicity holding her pity smile, “The honor is all mine.”</p><p>“All right. Well, it'll be good for you to get away. Go have fun! And, Felicity…”</p><p>Saying the line Amada has given her, “Life is a movie if you let it be. I know. Okay.”</p><p>“All right. Go have fun.” They say their goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p>It has been one of those days as Felicity lays on her bed overplaying today’s events. At least the high point to the chaotic ending of being in that small movie shoot. She got to see the outlying print of some major abs. The stories aren’t a joke. The man is really fit. Just as fast as thinking of a nice body part an overwhelming sadness overtakes her. She wishes she could call her best friend and give some wonderful news but instead if the subject comes up, she’ll have to say how she royally messed up on an easy task of less than seven lines.</p><p>Enough mopping around she can’t wait to hear her best friend’s voice. Hearing Lyla’s voice does make her feel better. It’s crazy how much she misses her friends and family.</p><p>Hearing Lyla wonder if her attendance will happen Felicity urgently saying, “Of course, I'm coming! You think I'd miss your bridal shower? I'm your maid of honor.”</p><p>That is probably the only upside right now. Her best friend’s wedding is a wonderful focal point that helps to distract that she hasn’t accomplished anything.</p><p>Lyla grabbing a wine glass as she begins to pour some red wine to help her nerves. Telling Felicity what she needs to say just sucks, “Um... About that.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, since you don't live here, and you've been so busy with your auditions and stuff, and haven't really been able to help with planning, I kind of had to make you like... a co-maid of honor.”</p><p>“I'm sorry, you made me a what?”</p><p>“A... co-maid of honor.”</p><p>“Lyla, there's no such thing as co-maid of honor. Are you serious?”</p><p>“Hey, look, it's my wedding, and I can create whatever kind of title I want.”</p><p>“Look, Fliss, I'm sorry.” Felicity can tell her friend feels really bad just by saying Fliss. That’s not standard greeting from her. “It is just Iris has been the one who's been doing all the grunt work on this. So, I had to kind of give her that title. And you know I wish it were you. But I realize how busy you've been with your auditions.”</p><p>“Not anymore. I just got fired. And now I just got fired from wedding duties, too. Great.”</p><p>“Look, it's not like that, okay? I still want you right by my side on my big wedding day, okay? Nothing's gonna change besides a silly little title. You're my best friend, Felicity. I mean, heck, you're like family to me. Sister I've never had.”</p><p>“You're right. I'm sorry. It's... I guess it's a good thing that Iris stepped up to the plate.”</p><p>John Diggle walks into the kitchen where his fiancé is prepping the vegetables. </p><p>“Yeah. Well, don't get me wrong, her and Caitlin have been driving me nuts, but I will say that those two know how to get stuff done.”</p><p>Felicity letting out a small moan, “Okay, fine. But when I get there tomorrow, I'm gonna have my say in some of the arrangements, too.”</p><p>“Of course, you will. And me and John will be there to welcome you with open arms.” John gives his fiancé a quick kiss. Now stepping away to grab a beer.</p><p>“How is the old fart, anyway?”</p><p>Holding a beer bottle John tells her they’re on speaker phone.</p><p>“John! You know I love you.”</p><p>“How am I an old fart?” He’s looking at his bride-to-be to explain. He’s in wonderful shape.</p><p>Lyla mentions, “You're old.”</p><p>“I'm six years older than you.”</p><p>Lyla telling Felicity, “You should've seen him running at the park today. He fell over after the first mile.”</p><p>“That is her cooking. She's trying to keep me heavy so I'm slow and easy to catch.”</p><p>“So, Felicity, how the heck did you get fired from your job?”</p><p>“I... spilled coffee all over Oliver Queen and Dinah Drake’s laps.”</p><p>“But, Felicity, you really are a waitress.”</p><p>“I know. I must've been, like, nervous. I don't know.”</p><p>“Well, was it hot at least? I hope it was boiling hot. That Dinah Drake deserves it. She's so full of herself.”</p><p>John is shaking his head at the pettiness.</p><p>Felicity whining, “Yeah. But what did I do to deserve it? I mean, I thought my karma was pretty on point.”</p><p>“I don't know. You're just gonna have to leave it up to a higher calling, I guess. Okay? 'Cause everything happens for a reason. And if this wasn't your ticket to success, then the next thing will be.”</p><p>They both know Felicity’s aspirations. To work behind the scenes and use her own programs to create amazing computer-generated imagery. She’s done shorts that have spiked in interest around the web but not enough buzz from the big wigs that is needed to generate a cash flow to get her there.</p><p>“I just wish I could do it over.”</p><p>“Well, when that opportunity comes, you just have to make sure that you're ready to take it.”</p><p>“Aw, thanks. You're the bestest friend ever, you know that?”</p><p>“No, you are.”</p><p>“Okay, I'm gonna be there this weekend. I will see you guys. I cannot wait to just relax and not think about Hollywood. Bye!”</p><p> </p><p>Another day in paradise Felicity thinks as she’s beginning her shift at the small café. Walking the floor refilling coffee cups. After talking to her best friend last night, she tried to get some sleep but thinking of how much their friend Iris has put into planning she’s not going to hear the end of it. Between Iris’s almighty attitude and Caitlin just going along with everything.</p><p>Many days it’s the usually patrons in the café that are seated and enjoy a snack with their coffee. During rush hours that is when many strangers come and go as they go about their days.</p><p>Felicity does a double take to see Oliver Queen sitting at a table working on his laptop. She wonders why he is here.</p><p>He’s actually sitting here because the paparazzi haven’t placed him as a customer to this café yet. It gives him time to actually work on bigger things than his acting career. He does have a stake in his family company’s welfare. In-between movie gigs he’s very active handling day to day projects as Co-VP of Queen Consolidated. Not to also mention, he is meeting up with a particular someone that he can’t have the media be privy to. A new text has him look down at it. They're meeting at this little off the nook café away from peering eyes.</p><p>“Uh... Oliver.”</p><p>Surveying the area, he’s a little stunned to see this woman.  “Hey.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>He’s placing his laptop away, “You know, I... I think I came to the wrong place.” Up and already leaving the establishment leaving some money for the coffee he’s had.</p><p>Felicity calls out for a co-worker to watch her tables for a minute or so. She has no idea what’s having her jet after him but she does. Over hearing some of his words to the other person on the line.</p><p>Oliver calling his lover, “Hey, baby, can we just meet back at my place? The menu here isn't so great. Yeah. I'll pick us up some takeout. All right, bye.”</p><p>Being a little flippant with a man she really doesn’t know but there is something about him that just had her come out to… she doesn’t know what it is but here she is.</p><p>“You didn't even look at the menu.”</p><p>“I didn't think my publicist would like it here is all.”</p><p>“You thought I was gonna pour cold coffee on your lap again. I'm not an idiot, you know. I wait tables for a living.”</p><p>Giving her a hard gaze, “Really?”</p><p>“Shouldn't you be brunching at the Ivy with some Teen Choice Award winners?”</p><p>“I don't even know your name. Why are you so mad at me? You're the one who set our shoot back two hours”</p><p>It comes out of her mouth faster than she can think, “You know what? Does no one blame the props master for not doing his job?”</p><p>“Checking your props is practically Acting Class 101.”</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>“Since always. I don't know.” He shrugs, “That doesn't change.”</p><p>“Great, I'm getting acting advice from TV show action star.”</p><p>“Wait, you watched the Emerald Legacy?”</p><p>“I suppose a lot of people did if the ratings are anything to go by.”</p><p>Observing her. His cockiness comes out, “You had a crush on me, didn't you? Come on, admit it. You think I’m that character.”</p><p>Finally sighing at his obvious smugness, “I have to get back to work.”</p><p>“Just remember, coffee is better in a cup than on your shirt.” Watching her stop to give him a blatant look. “Joke! It was a joke! Come on. You'll get a better gig. Just... you know, avoid props.”</p><p>She leaves him standing on the sideway as she slams the door shut.</p><p>Her co-worker giving her a massive look, “Hey, I didn't know... Excuse me. That was Oliver Queen!” the woman seems upset that she didn’t get to meet this hunk of a man.</p><p>“The one and only.”</p><p>“Okay, wow! He's hella dreamy.”</p><p>Felicity thinking of the conceited man, “And he knows it.”</p><p>That makes Melody, her co-worker eyes get larger as the next words are a whopper, “Wait. So, are you two, like, really a thing?”</p><p>“No. Why would you think that?”</p><p>“Because this pic I saw online.”</p><p>“What pic?”</p><p>Melody showing actually which one she talking about. “The one of you and Oliver clearly leaving some, I don't know, VIP lounge in Star City.”</p><p>It’s a back shot of the woman. Same length and color so she can see why her coworker could assume it but she’s not the woman in that picture. As if she could ever get into an VIP lounge.</p><p>“That wasn't me.”</p><p>“Okay.” Is said in disbelief. Especially now that she saw Oliver here.</p><p>“It wasn't! Why would you think it was me?”</p><p>“I don't know. I mean, you can't see her face, but she has the same hair as you.”</p><p>“It's not me.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally getting to the airport she finds a parking spot. She’s been texting an old but still current bff. Barry and her go along way back. Reading his latest text, she responds.</p><p>
  <strong>Barry: HURRY UP AND GET HOME!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hers: R u there?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Barry: Yep!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hers: Hoping on a red eye. So excited to see you!</strong>
</p><p>Placing the cell back in her purse. Here goes!</p><p> </p><p>Finally arriving at Lyla’s home, she knocks and no one answers checking the door knob and finding the door open she enters. She can hear the chatter from the backyard. She’s entered this house so many times in the past that it isn’t unusual to find herself walking through to get to the party.</p><p>Felicity seeing the gathering of her friends, “You guys started without me?”</p><p>That got the intend result as shrieking is occurring as Iris and Caitlin run to welcome her.</p><p>Iris coming out to give her friend a hug, “Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! If it isn't Felicity Smoak, our fancy old friend from Star City.”</p><p>Caitlin already getting her cell phone ready and looking over Felicity’s wardrobe, “This color is so in right now. Let's Instapic the moment.”</p><p>Iris already wanting gossip, “And I heard you're doing a movie with Oliver Queen?”</p><p>“Well...”</p><p>Caitlin showing the same excitement, “Okay, you have to tell us all about it! Like, is he as hot as he is in person? Or is he, like, tall? Or is he kind of, like, short? What is he like, you know?”</p><p>Lyla making her slow stepped journey giving her friends their moment, “The maid of honor has finally arrived." Iris clears her throat. “I mean, my co-maid of honor.”</p><p>Iris makes a small gesturing laugh, “Felicity, you know I'm only teasing. When you're here, I want you to do everything you can. And when you're not, I just want to help out.”</p><p>“Thanks, Iris. I mean, that's really sweet of you to help, when I'm stuck in SC.”</p><p>Iris looking at Cailin, “Champagne.”</p><p>Cailin giving her friend the same look back, “Champagne.”</p><p>Lyla finally giving her best friend a hug as the other two leave for a glass of champagne. The ‘I am so happy you are here’ gaze as a huge smile crosses Lyla’s face. Walking Felicity to where everyone is. “Hey. And I didn't tell anybody you got fired.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You're welcome.”</p><p>“I’m happy you’re here.”</p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p>As they get back into the flow of the party, as much as Felicity wants to keep the conversation on Lyla it seems her line of work has everyone asking questions.</p><p>“And how is Star City?”</p><p>“It's good, you know. Just going on a lot of auditions.”</p><p>“Okay, so, is Oliver Queen, like, really tall or just kind of tall?”</p><p>Felicity taking a moment to look at her friends but her resolve lands on Lyla, “Um... No. Today is all about Lyla.”</p><p>“Right! Guys, shower me with attention.” Lyla being a good sport. Happy to have her friend here she knows that their friends would also want a scoop of what that world is like. Celebrities are all the rage.</p><p>Their friends agree. “Right, right. Totally right. We will revisit this convo, believe me.” Felicity just nods at the unspecific request.</p><p>Lyla happily requests, “Okay, I want to open my gifts. And I hope you guys didn't get me anything naughty, because my mother is here.”</p><p>“She's just worried I may steal it.”</p><p> </p><p>Felicity is getting another wine bottle when she sees John Diggle at last entering from where he had his poker game.</p><p>“Grandpa!”</p><p>“Felicity? Is that you?” He says in jest playing the part of an old man.</p><p>“Losing your eyesight already? So sad.”</p><p>“No, no. I just didn't recognize you with all that... Hollywood Botox.” His hand reaching for her face and she lightly slapping it away.</p><p>“No Botox.”</p><p>“Then why do you look like that?” Again, trying to touch her face as she pushes his hand away.</p><p>“Come here, jerk.”</p><p>“Old man jerk.” As he embraces her into his arms.</p><p>“Good to see you, John. Congrats.”</p><p>“Thank you. And thank you for being here. I know it means the world to Lyla. Are all the hens outside still?”</p><p>“Yup, just picking up some wine.”</p><p>“Let's get this party started.”</p><p>“Excuse me. Since when does the groom join the bridal shower?”</p><p>“Since the groom's poker party ended two hours ago.”</p><p>“Aw, lost all your Monopoly money already?”</p><p>John finally says, “I don't get that game.”</p><p>Barry enters the room as John passes by, “Mr. Dig.” They pat each other’s shoulders. Felicity smiling at seeing her old friend.</p><p>“Barry? Wow. I didn't even recognize you!”</p><p>“Howdy, Felicity? Missed you.”</p><p>“You look great! I mean, how much... You look...” Stopping as she feels like she overstepping. This is someone she really cares about. They’ve shared a lot over the years but after college they went their separate ways.</p><p>“You can ask. It's okay.”</p><p>“How much weight did you lose?”</p><p>“Fifty-eight pounds. Yeah, give or take a few, you know, depending on what shoes I'm wearing, or how much I ate that day.”</p><p>“That's crazy. I mean, I just saw you last year, after grad school. When did this happen?”</p><p>“So, after that I took spring break off, hired a personal trainer, and focused on the body.”</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>“Now, I'm a scientist at a tech firm near the beach.”</p><p>“That is amazing. Congrats. But I thought you'd move back here.”</p><p>“I'm close. I visit on and off. Came back today for John’s poker tournament.”</p><p>“Yeah, he is awful at poker.”</p><p>“I destroyed him. He's just so bad. What about you?”</p><p>“Dreams don't disappear!”</p><p>“No, they don't. But... people do.”</p><p>“Ouch! Is that directed at me?”</p><p>“No, no. Of course not.” He waves his hands sporadically but then focuses on the drink in front of him and adds, “Okay, maybe a little bit.”</p><p>“Hey, you ran off to Dallas for college, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, but still closer compared to the Hollywood sign.”</p><p>“And where would an actress go to get a career? I’m actually in Star City.”</p><p>“I'm not judging. I'm just saying. You've been missed around here. A lot has changed since you've been gone.”</p><p>Iris is heading their way quickly and she wraps her hand around Barry’s shoulder and kisses his cheek.</p><p>Her voice sweet, “Hey.”</p><p>Felicity can now see some of those changes. Barry and Iris, wow, “I can see that.”</p><p>Iris giving her standard smile, “Now I know what was taking so long for you to get that wine. Look at you two. Together again at last. So cute.”</p><p>Felicity trying to get a time frame, “So... how long have you guys been...”</p><p>Barry and Iris answer at the same time but both with different answers. Iris saying “Two months.” Barry telling Felicity, “Two weeks.”</p><p>“Two weeks?” Iris giving Barry a ‘what’ look as he’s looking at his girlfriend. “And what were we doing before that?”</p><p>Barry changes his answer, “Two months. I meant two months. Two weeks was, like, officially became the...” not wanting to say another word after “Yep.” He takes a swig of his drink. Though both women are glancing his way and he continues, “Two months.” Felicity just lets out an uncomfortable laugh.</p><p>Iris feeling a little put out on the spot she doesn’t know what to really say to her boyfriend’s admission so she asks, “Are you ready to go home?”</p><p>Barry knowing of is faux pas but its better if they hang out here, “Why don't we stay? I haven't seen Felicity in a while. It'll be good to catch up.”</p><p>Iris taking a long breathe she looks at her friend and then boyfriend, “Well, of course we want to catch up with Felicity. Come on, let's go back outside then, shall we?” Iris already leaving to the backyard.</p><p>Barry may be in the doghouse latter but he’ll enjoy the party that they’re at now, “Okay. A lot's changed.” He shrugs and heads out.</p><p>Felicity lags behind as she go and retrieves the wine bottle saying to an empty room, “Great.”</p><p> </p><p>The party has unwound as Lyla and John are now with their closer-knit friends. His hand rubbing hers as they enjoy all different topics of conversation and as in some cosmic cue the discussion is let back to the world of acting.</p><p>Caitlin asking, “Felicity, you have to tell us. Have you been dating any celebrities?”</p><p>“Well, a lot of recurring TV guest stars turn into non-recurring dates. So, no, no one famous.”</p><p>Lyla adds, “What did you call them? On-set romances?"</p><p>“Showmances.”</p><p>Iris remembering, “Wasn't there that director, Zeke?”</p><p>“Yeah. That was a lifetime ago.”</p><p>Caitlin grabbing her drink, “Yeah. And he dumped her on her birthday. We hate that guy.”</p><p>“I mean, in his defense, he didn't know it was my birthday. And I'm focusing on my career right now anyway, so... It's fine.”</p><p>Iris makes sure she’s holding Barry’s hand as his just sitting there listening until he says, “That's a good thing.” He isn’t liking the whole talk around his good friends love life. “Are you still pursuing your true passion?”</p><p>Everyone there knows how much Felicity would love to engross her genius push to make the world of cinema even more enchanting. They all watch Felicity mum her lips. Even her love life is nonexistent. There is nothing relevant to say. She really isn’t as active in networking or finding funding for her dreams as she’s just taking odd tech jobs and actively going to auditions. Hoping to make it big and be able to finally fund her ambitions.</p><p>Lyla stepping up, “But by choice, because of course all the guys just adore her out there. And I totally respect that you just focus on your career. And that takes a lot of dedication.”</p><p>Iris nods, “And it sounds like it's paying off.” Looking around at her friends, “You know, with this big movie role and all.”</p><p>Barry showing Felicity a surprised excitement, “You booked a film? That's awesome! Congrats.”</p><p>John just gives Lyla that knowing look as he grips his girl’s hand. Lyla seems uneasy for her best friend’s situation.   </p><p>“Yeah. Well...”</p><p>Barry asks, “When does it come out?”</p><p>“You know, I don't know. You know, my scene could get cut, so...”</p><p>A confused Iris asks, “Why would your scene get cut? I mean, don't they need you in the film? Aren't you, like, a lead character?”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn't say that exactly...”</p><p>John stepping up, “Okay, guys. You guys, it's complicated.” He gives his fiancé a supportive look.</p><p>Lyla giving John a thankful little nod their working to make sure their friend Felicity doesn’t get hurt, “I mean, you know she has to sign, like, a non-disclosure deal and all that stuff, so... She's not even allowed to talk about it. Right?”</p><p>John looking at the group as he whispers, “It's top secret. Like, they shred the script pages every day, so, like, no one knows, who's gonna die.”</p><p>Lyla states to John, “No one dies, babe. It's a romantic comedy.”</p><p>Caitlin phone chimes as she constantly checking it.</p><p>John adding while laughing, “Right. Yeah.”</p><p>Caitlin getting everyone’s attention. “Wait. Is that...’ Caitlin looks mystified, “No way.” A few several words of “what” is heard between the group. Caitlin moving the phone so Felicity can see, “That's you!”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Like, the guy...” Caitlin is now showing Iris “She's the mystery girl, the one that's kissing Oliver Queen!</p><p>Felicity is shocked but her words rig out, “No, no, no.”</p><p>Iris give Felicity that look, “You said you worked with Oliver.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I did. But...”</p><p>Finally, Iris understands why her friend has been so secretive, “That's why you've been acting so shady?”</p><p>“I'm not. It's just...”</p><p>“A showmance!” Caitlin says with such fever.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Iris now super interested, “Is it more then?” That gets Barry to wonder out loud, “Yeah. How much more?”</p><p>“I wouldn't... say that.”</p><p>“Then, do you even know him?”</p><p>“No, I do. He was just at my work last week.”</p><p>Caitlin than just says it, “Then it's true! She bumps her friend’s shoulder, “Then you're dating Ollie movie star Queen.”</p><p>Felicity can feel all their eyes on her, out of nowhere without thinking this all through she just stammers, “Yeah. It's true. It's all true.”</p><p>John just being a dork, “He's a cutie pie.” Even though he really hasn’t even glanced at the man outside of seeing some of his work.</p><p>Caitlin making a little happy dance with her shoulders, “Okay, we just want to know if he's coming to the wedding, because I want him to sign my bridesmaid's dress.”</p><p>Lyla eyeing her friend, “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Okay, I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like I'm going to wear it again.”</p><p>“He's not gonna come to the wedding.”</p><p>“No? Why not?”</p><p>“Because... no one knows yet. It's a publicity thing, you know, all that stuff.”</p><p>“So, you guys can't say anything?”</p><p>“About what?” That voice has Felicity’s jaw fall as for some unknown reason her mother is right behind her. Could this get any worse?</p><p>Iris waving at her friend’s parents, “Mrs. Smoak, You didn't tell us your little girl was dating Oliver Queen!”</p><p>And it just got worse for Felicity, now she’ll be lying to her parents.</p><p>Donna Smoak telling the group, “Well, I didn't know.”</p><p>Felicity trying to keep it together without making it worse, “Hi, Mom, Dad.”</p><p>“Who's Oliver Queen?” Noah, her father asks. It is her mother that answers her father’s question, “He's a cutie.”</p><p>“That's what I said!” John states out pointing at the Smoaks.</p><p>“What are you guys doing here?”</p><p>“Well, we were just driving by, we didn't know if you had a ride home or not. I mean, you're staying with us, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. Right. My stuff is in the car. I can meet you guys at home.”</p><p>“Well, we can hang, can't we?”</p><p>“You know. You know what?” Felicity shows signs of fatigue as a yawn comes out, “I'm exhausted. Can we go?”</p><p>“Sure, honey.” Her father says.</p><p>“Okay. Bye, guys.”</p><p>Donna and Noah say their hellos to the group. Lyla leaves them all to have a secluded talk with her best friend. Finding her Felicity packing up and getting herself ready to leave. Hearing movement she can tell its Lyla, “Hi!”</p><p>“So, is it true?” She pauses waiting for Felicity to come clean, “About Oliver?”</p><p>“Of course, it is. Why would I lie?”</p><p>“Maybe because you don't want any of them to know that you got fired from your job? Look, Felicity, it's okay to be struggling. Okay? I promise you all of them will understand.”</p><p>“It's just like I said. I can't say anything.”</p><p>“Okay, fine. I just don't know why you wouldn't have told me then. I mean, I wouldn't have said anything.”</p><p>“Yeah. Well, you could have told me about Barry and Iris, too, you know.”</p><p>“I just didn't know how to tell you. They'd started dating right when he came back. And I didn't even think it would last.”</p><p>“It's fine.” Felicity kind of realizes it but she adds, “It's just weird, you know. Iris used to make so much fun of him back in school.”</p><p>“Yeah. But, I mean, he's a lot different than he was back in school.”</p><p>“Yeah. I guess. He looks great.”</p><p>“Yeah, but so does Mr. Oliver Queen.”</p><p>“I'm so sorry all of that came up. Tonight, really should have been about you, not me.”</p><p>“It's okay. I'm just glad that you came. Just no more secrets, okay?”</p><p>“Right. No more secrets.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay, bye.”</p><p>“Bye.” She heads to where her parents are waiting for her.</p><p>John and Barry talking while the ladies are on their phones texting away. Finally, one of the men ask, “Um... You're not telling anyone, are you?”</p><p>Iris says, “No, no.” as Cailtlin answers, “Not really.”</p><p>John says, “Cause it kind of looks like you're telling people.” Barry lets out a, “Yeah.” Then both men understanding there are so telling people.</p><p>Both ladies shrugging but Iris let’s out, “No. She said don't tell anyone.” Iris keeps typing, “We don't know anyone from Hollywood or Star City, so it's fine.”</p><p>Their phones are chiming and both men sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Felicity relaxing as there is nothing like being at her parent’s home. How everything here is just so comfortable and everywhere she turns she can feel the love her parents have for each other. This is what she’s needed. Good to be here even if for a short time. It is helping with the home sickness she didn’t know she had. Especially being in the presence of people who love her.</p><p>Coming into the kitchen where her father is making his family breakfast. The smell of pancakes fills the air.</p><p>“Morning!”</p><p>“Hey, honey.” He opens his arms for his baby girl to get wrapped in them.</p><p>“Hey, Dad.”</p><p>“How'd you sleep?”</p><p>“I wish I didn't have to leave so soon.”</p><p>He whispers as he lets her go, “Me, too.”</p><p>Her mom looking at a published article on the laptop, “No. I can imagine with all the fanfare you're getting back in Star City. Honey, why didn't you tell us about Oliver?”</p><p>“There's nothing to tell. It's not serious. But, I mean, what do you mean by fanfare?”</p><p>“Here. It's all over the Internet.”</p><p>“What?” Felicity moves to where her mom is showing her an article.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“No, no, no!”</p><p>“I mean, I know you guys like to keep things so mysterious, so romantic. Is he nice? He looks nice here.” Showing the mysterious woman with Oliver.</p><p>“What's wrong, honey?”</p><p>Her father offers her a cup, “Coffee?” She just lets out a tired sigh. Her life just got even more complex.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oliver’s dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oliver Queen decides to join the festivities in a stunt to escape bad press. Wanting to keep the real identity of his secret lover hidden. He goes along with the tabloids that Felicity Smoak is his flame only to accidentally elevate their status to engaged.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. </p><p>I might turn this into a two part series. This story is focused in Felicity's world. The next one will be in Oliver's world. (Love Unscripted) What do you think???</p><p>In the movie it's Oliver that is not a wizard in the kitchen but I changed it around so only Felicity can't cook. ***Want to create a scene in the next story the same outline of how Noah taught Donna... Oliver teaches his girl.***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chapter 2 <strong>Oliver’s dilemma</strong></p><p>Miles away from the Town of Central.</p><p>Raisa tells him that his publicist is in the sitting room. He decided to stay the night at the manor as he had a business thing with his dad to the late evening hours. They’re thinking of expending to the motion picture business.</p><p>Robert Queen for years didn’t think his eldest son would take to acting in such a serious capability but he has. After all these years its time Robert and his wife Moira expand to include their son’s interest. Oliver has proved to be an excellent businessman. Now if their son is acting this animated at the prospect. How can they say no to an idea of creating a production company?</p><p>Passing a certain family photo, Oliver stops. A family of six staring back at him with all smiles. He’ll like to one day pass by a photo of his own little family but he won’t admit that out loud. Oh no. That would only have his mother pushing harder. He still has a lot more living as a single man to do. Not like he has found the one he’d like to mother his children. Nope.</p><p>Right now, he’s just enjoying the perks of bachelorhood. Basically, satisfied at how is life is unfolding. If he gives any inkling that he is ready to settle down his mother would parade the qualified society girls for his choosing like cattle. That in itself is just crazy.</p><p>Not that the current flame he’s enamored himself with is a sure thing he’s enjoying all the sneaking around and not being in the limelight. He swears the moment a woman is in his arms a countdown begins. A show topping media frenzy. More blinking blinding lights of cameras capturing the ride of an eligible man with excessive wealth becoming nothing more than a prize.</p><p>It’s as if everyone he’s dated is price tagged to wear the ring his gammie Rose gave him. It’s a beautiful ring. It is the ring he will place on the woman he intends to marry and not some prop for the incredible buzz it will stir.</p><p>At least no one other than the paid help is here. Walking into the room. He sees his girl, Laurel Lance looking at her phone with some repulsion.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>She’s up and upon his space holding a scowl geared at him, “Who is she?” Her phone extended so he can look at it.</p><p>The face is of someone he doesn’t really know but has met twice. “She...” Laurel keeping the phone by his face before he takes it and reads what’s on the screen. It’s the face of a girl he’s only seen two times in his life. “I don't know. It's some girl I met on set.”</p><p>She takes the phone back, “So, you are seeing her?”</p><p>“I barely know her. She's on the film I'm working on. She had a small line.” Thinking more of how that scene went, “And she got fired.”</p><p>“Good! So, if you're not seeing her then what is all this about?” She moves to a new web link and places it back towards his face.</p><p>Taking the device from her because standing this close to each other as she’s puffing air isn’t doing much to help the situation. Reading the tidbits quickly Oliver has no idea, “I don't know! I woke up this morning to your screaming voice mail. You tell me?”</p><p>An unhappy Laurel he knows from experience is a loud siren to the human ears. He’s seen her work. She can be quite scary. Shoot his mother always scrunches her nose when he brings her around. Those two don’t get along. Probably because Laurel reminds his mother that being his publicist, she’s the one managing his time, connecting him to the proper people, creating the messages to the masses on his behalf.</p><p>As he’s guiding her to take a seat and sitting across from her. She’s rubbing her temples, “I am leaving for Paris tomorrow for that press junket! I can't handle this right now. I have too much on my plate.”</p><p>“Baby, it's okay. Calm down. It's fine.”</p><p>Her voice raises an octane, “Calm down!”</p><p>Or not he thinks. He’s being as honest as he can because he doesn’t know this other girl their arguing about, “I don't like her, okay. I don't even know her. I ran into her at that diner the other day. Somebody must've saw us together and just assumed we were dating.”</p><p>Her eyes hold doubts, “What were you talking to her about?”</p><p>This right here is what is the main trouble in all relationships. All the recounting each step. Not having his word taken at face value. He did nothing wrong yet here he is defending himself, “She was mad, she thinks I got her fired. She spilled coffee on my lap.”</p><p>“What was she doing on your lap?”</p><p>He wants to roll his eyes but the look of discontent is rolling off her in waves, “She spilled coffee on my lap.”</p><p>She sighs deeply. Laurel is not happy.</p><p>“I don't get what you're so mad about anyway? You're married!”</p><p>“That's over! I'm just playing the game so I can win in court.”</p><p>“And that makes it better?”</p><p>“There's nothing going on between me and my husband, Ollie.”</p><p>Oliver just bites his tongue for split second. His mind on what was he thinking… How did he get roped into a shameless relationship? Oh, yes after a few drinks and not thinking this connection formed. They were shop talking and already looking forward to the next film. She was just so needy after being served some divorce papers. They’ve known each other for some time and after some high radiating emotions their professionalism ended and well… all this is happening.  </p><p>“And there's nothing going on between me and this... I don't even know this girl's name.” He takes a second to look at her phone again, “This Felicity Smoak chick.”</p><p>Taking back her phone she takes a look at the woman in vain, “Well, now everyone thinks you're together.”</p><p>“Is that better than people thinking we're together?”</p><p>A lightbulb goes over Laurel’s head as an idea forms, a very clever idea she thinks, “This might actually be a good thing. If everyone thinks you're with her, then they won't suspect us.”</p><p>“But I don't know her.”</p><p>“It doesn't matter. You just have to convince the media you do. You're an actor. You'll be great!”</p><p>“What exactly do you need me to do?”</p><p>Her smile devious, “Dump her, in public.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I'll send a few paparazzi to this diner where she works. You go there and dump her in front of everyone. Claim she broke your heart. She's an opportunist who sold your secret love to the media. If she argues, all the better.” She’s liking her plan, “The media will get it all on tape. It'll be great!”</p><p>“Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work.”</p><p>“I'm your publicist. Trust me, it'll work. And it'll put us in the clear until my divorce lawyer gets everything hashed out. This is exactly the cover we needed!”</p><p>“She's never gonna go for it.”</p><p>“She doesn't need to. You're dumping her, remember? And if anything, it's good press for her, too. She'll have her five seconds of fame. Believe me, she'll love it.”</p><p>“I don't know. She doesn't really seem like the type, babe.”</p><p>Laurel gives him a condescending sigh as in telling him her idea will be beyond great.</p><p> </p><p>Back home again, yep she’s calling Star City home even though there is nothing here that feels like home. She pays rent so she figures that a good enough reason to think that way.</p><p>Rolling her bag forward onto the escalator as her flight got in a little late into Star City International airport. She can’t wait to fall onto her bed and wakeup to start the whole process of glamour, prestige, and serving people coffee.</p><p>Noticing a small gathering of photographers taking pictures it’s the two girls in front of her that are fangirling she think is the strangest thing ever.</p><p>“Oh, my God, she's right behind us!” One of them lets out a squeal.</p><p>A gossip columnist that got the tip of Ms. Smoak’s arrival is taping a report, “Oliver’s hot new flame is back in Star City, I'm sure she's ready to rush back into his arms.”</p><p>Passing through hearing that she wants to burst out laughing. She wishes she would be rushing into those most amazing arms. She’s seen a lot more of Oliver Queen than ever as her father wanted to know more about her boyfriend’s work. Her mom was happy to serve at least three films she ranked are some of his best ones. That only means those have him bare-chested at least fifty percent of the movie.</p><p>Nothing like Noah Smoak asking if the man she’s seeing has brains to match his brawn. It doesn’t help that her dad gets schooled by Donna Smoak as she gives her husband a list of accomplishments that isn’t in the realm of the cinema world. Yep, the relation to the fortune 500 company is that his last name coincides with that distinguished Queen name.</p><p> </p><p>Melody telling Felicity as the there is a group of cameramen flashing pictures of her. “Man, these paparazzi sure love you.”</p><p>“Yeah. Try getting into an audition at 8 a.m. with three cars chasing you.”</p><p>Her coworker now whining sarcastically, “Well, you said that you two weren't dating.”</p><p>“We're not. It's just a big misunderstanding. Oliver Queen wants nothing to do with me.”</p><p>“Then why is he here?”</p><p>She sees him enter and a part of her is already dreading what’s to come. He is probably here to get a public apology, “Oh, no.”</p><p>Melody just knowing her coworker is lying, “I knew it. You’re big fibber!”</p><p>Felicity hurrying to where Oliver is standing with his arms folded against his chest. His stoic look not helping her at all. “Sorry! I am sorry about everything. I swear I didn't tell anyone we had a thing. It was just a huge misunderstanding.”</p><p>“But you did tell people it was you in the photo.”</p><p>“No. Well, yes. But no. See, they said it was me and I just didn't tell them no. I went back home for a bridal shower last weekend.”</p><p>“Bridal shower. You’re a bridesmaid?”</p><p>“Mmm-hmm.”</p><p>He only knows from hearing it on set. The last actress he worked with was also a bridesmaid and he got to hear how crazy planning a wedding is, “Yeah. Those are rough.”</p><p>“Look, I just didn't want to tell them I got fired, okay?”</p><p>“So, you told people we were together instead?”</p><p>“You don't know these girls! They create fantasies in their heads.”</p><p>“Looks like they're not the only ones.” He can see he hit a nerve.</p><p>“If you want me to go out there and tell everyone it was a lie, fine. End scene.”</p><p>“Actually, I kind of need your help with something.” He leads her to a table to talk away from any prying ears.</p><p>“My help? With what?”</p><p>“Well, I was kind of hoping we might break up. In public.”</p><p>She’s saying words but any time she gazes upon his deep mesmerizing blues she’s wishing this was all real but the word breakup doesn’t help her delightful scenario running rampant in her mind, “Break up? Why?”</p><p>“No one can know who was really with me in the photo that night, so I kind of need people to keep thinking it was you.”</p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>“It's complicated. But if... If people found out I was dating this woman, it could damage my look and I’m in the middle of making this deal at my family’s company. It could destroy the image I’ve worked hard on.”</p><p>“Well, you didn't really seem to care about helping me save mine.”</p><p>“You didn't ask. But I am. I'm asking for your help here. Besides, this looks like it might be pretty good press for you.”</p><p>“This really isn't the type of press I'm looking for. I mean, if I get famous, I want it to because I actually played the perfect part, not because I was the chick dumped by Oliver Queen in public.”</p><p>“What do you want then? Money?”</p><p>Money would help but the price of how she’d got it would not be on merit. She can’t… It would make her a failure she’ll never come back from. She says, “No. I'm not gonna lie for money. As tempting as that is.”</p><p>“No, it's not lying. It's acting. Besides, you didn't have a problem lying to your friends back home.” He can see she isn’t really bulging, “All right, so, what do you want?”</p><p>“We have to break up amicably, okay? Neither one of us can be humiliated.”</p><p>“I completely agree. But we need to do this fast. Like, this weekend fast.”</p><p>“I'm not around this weekend.”</p><p>“This can't really wait. I mean, in my experience, these things, they get out of hand pretty quick.”</p><p>“Actually, this is perfect.” This would also help her out tremendously. “You want to do it this weekend? Then come with me to a wedding.”</p><p>“No. No, no. No way.”</p><p>“It's the least you can do.” She grabs her pad and begins to write, “Okay. So, here is the flight you need to book, and my cell. You have to promise you're not gonna embarrass me, okay?”</p><p>“I'm pretty sure you'll be able to do that all on your own.”</p><p>Going to grab the outstretched hand to shake she inadvertently knocks the paper from his hold. The sheet of paper with the information needed falls to the floor between them. Automatically he’s bending down to retrieve her written information. Noticing she wants to do the same. A part of him afraid she’ll knock him out with a head bump. It would fall in line with everything that has happened between them and he doesn’t chance it, “I got it. I got it.” He’s on one knee when both realize that people are now gazing at them as the audience starts to clap. “You really need to stop dropping things.”</p><p>“Whoa. That got crazy fast.” Felicity taking a look around the restaurant and its no joke people are clapping at them thinking something happened that really did not just occur.</p><p>“Okay, this weekend.” There is no saving face. With the paparazzi actually photographing the whole event and plenty of cell phones recording this live he makes his next logical move. He states out to the people in the diner, “We're getting married!”</p><p>Felicity doing the best acting she can. “This is the happiest day of my life.” Taking a peek at Oliver who is just holding a tight yet beautiful smile makes her think of filing this facemask of insincerity of his away deep in her memory bank.</p><p>He gets close to whisper, “Nice.”</p><p>Melody in the background calling out, “Oh, my God! Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak!” He goes in for a whining shot as he kisses her temple before the people in the café. The paps getting all the pictures they can get.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Coming home to not only be at her best friend’s wedding but to have a public breakup with a celebrity in a real fast-moving fake relationship. Last night she pondered before falling asleep if they added another week to their relationship since he wouldn’t come with her to Lyla and John’s wedding, she might be pregnant after baby watch commences. In this swift route within the media they’ be working on baby two by month’s end. These tabloids would create insane narratives. Guess it’s a good thing he is coming to the wedding with her. All this is so insane.</p><p>At least the Town of Central will give them a short reprieve of the mass media frenzy. At least until those vultures figure out exactly where they headed off to. From how so many pictures of them have been taken given their arrival to the airport it takes a small miracle to depart from Star City.</p><p>Not that everything is sunny with huge amounts of sunshine. For instance, their picking up their ride. After signing the rental agreement. The agent hands off the keys to her fake fiancé whom didn’t sign anything. A part of her wanting to strangle the misogynistic man but instead gives him a brief irritated guise. What a jerk.</p><p>Not wanting a scene, Oliver hands her the keys to drive them both from the airport. This is her hometown. She should know it well enough to get them there in one piece. He is relinquishing control and that is so not something he does naturally.</p><p>Especially knowing this woman has surprised him for the moment they’ve met. Nothing like a quasi-introduction when she spilled coffee on him to their little talk off a café where matters got more intense. Somehow this woman has come into his life like a wrecking ball.</p><p>Thanking the agent as he needs to pull Felicity away. At least she comes along without any hassle. He can feel that at least some of the anger towards the inept man who overlooked her presence is dwindling. He wonders if its sexism or just the fact the man repeated his life’s work in numerical order. Leaving without creating a fuss because all-in-all he doesn’t want the tabloids to run another story about his fake fiancé when after this weekend’s blowout they’ll go back to being strangers.</p><p>She actually melts at Oliver’s touch. His hand firmly placed on the curve of her back. No words spoken as they move forward. Having him this close helps the irritation she has for that salesman who completely ignored her. If Oliver didn’t pull her away just in time, she would have added a few choice words. Its weird how he effortlessly maneuvered her from the situation.</p><p>Reaching their rented vehicle Oliver moves them around easily. Opening the driver’s door for her and telling her to relax. Just act like they’ve done this a hundred times. The paparazzi may not have gotten to this area outside of what must be a lovely town thus far the locals are holding their recording devices all the same. He holds her hand, “Breathe, just take us to where we need to go.” He gets in and they begin their journey to the Town of Central.</p><p>After a few miles of driving they’re alone in a car. No paps for miles. These crazy moments of living she can tell easily that Oliver’s experience with this fast-expensive life is as normal as breathing but it’s all so new to her. He moves around the craziness with little to no effort. Felicity just is taking it all in, “I can't believe people think we're engaged. This is insane.”</p><p>“It's all part of the break-up plan. It's your typical Hollywood love story. Got engaged, and that's what ultimately leads to the untimely break-up. The fear of commitment, wedding woes.”</p><p>“Cheating with another woman.” She’s looking at how much he’s been on his phone since they’ve gotten into the car from the airport.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Can you put that thing down for, like, two seconds? We have to make sure our stories are on the same page if we're getting married.”</p><p>Oliver audibly sighs, “All right. I got it. We met onset, you spilled coffee on me. You offered to pay for my dry cleaning. And when I called to collect.” He hears her scuff at him being a cheapskate. “You asked me out, the rest is history.”</p><p>She unbelievably says, “I asked you out?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I don't think so.”</p><p>“Why not? Girls ask me out all the time.”</p><p>“Yeah. Starstruck girls. That's not me.” Felicity adds a moment later, “Also, I’d be to tongue tied with only weirds gurgling sounds radiating from me. That is, if I don’t go the other way and babble a complete irrational verbal storm. If the potential suitor had any interest he’d be long gone before the word vomit came to an end.”</p><p>Oliver is taking in all her words. She’s literally very open on her downfalls. He can’t picture her tongue tied at all. The way she pointed out film flaws to him on the plane when they were discussing a certain movie director. He could tell there must have been some romantic underlying past. This Zeke guy that is famous for some dark noir films doesn’t go by his real name of Cooper Sheldon.</p><p>“Okay. What's your grandiose idea?”</p><p>“I don't know. We don't know a thing about each other.”</p><p>“Let me guess. You grew up, bored in this small town, always yearning for more. You watched chick flicks at the discount cineplex and dreamed of being the next Julia Roberts. So, you saved all your pennies from your job at the local five-and-dime, hopped a bus to pursue your dreams probably in the City of Angels first. Am I right?”</p><p>“You got me. Except you forgot the part when I went to college and studied Computer Sciences and Communications, because I didn't think I'd become an actor. My ultimate dream of working behind the scenes with my own created tech and no one will invest in me, and the time that I almost threw in the towel because my car died in the Glades and I didn't have the money to fix it.”</p><p>“You have a thing for tech? I kind of figured you were a little obtuse. I'm sorry. But, hey, you sticking it out, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m actually gifted but I can seem imprudent in my actions. Don't be sorry. I'm fine. I mean, it be nice if people took me seriously. Your turn.”</p><p>“Come on. You got to guess.”</p><p>“Okay. So, rich parents, you been acting since you dropped out of getting that degree. Creating a rift with your parents and then you went on this rebellious time but finding acting has brought you a way to not always be you. You trying to have this perfect-boy image. But it's hard because it's not you.”</p><p>“Ouch. You play rough.”</p><p>“So, what did I miss? Other than the girls, of course.”</p><p>“Well, you got me. Bad guy. Right here. That's me.”</p><p>“I didn't say you were a bad guy. I just said you weren't perfect. But nobody is. Tough rides for everyone.”</p><p>“You’re an only child?”</p><p>“Yup. You?” Felicity did a quick read on Oliver but kept from digging up what isn’t readily available.</p><p>“Four siblings, my dad runs the company and my mother has a way of running our lives. They live in Star City except my brother who is now studying at John Hopkins and yes, there isn’t any press surrounding my siblings. Being a bad boy is bad for business.” They have reached their destination so he changes the subject, “So, who's getting married again?”</p><p>“My best friend, Lyla.” Looking at the restaurant they’ll be spending some time with her close friends, “She's the least of our worries. The ones we have to think about are Caitlin and Iris.”</p><p>“Why? What are they gonna do?”</p><p>Thinking of Iris and Caitlin, “They don't have to do anything, just be themselves.”</p><p>As they reach the entrance, he pulls something form his pants pocket. He had asked Walter Steele who has access to the family vault to send him one of the lesser family’s heirloom rings. He didn’t notice he off-handily mentioned engagement without saying the exact words and of course not checking the ring box of its contents he pulls out a ring, “I almost forgot, Here.”</p><p>“What's this?”</p><p>As he opens the box and even makes a slight ‘o’ noise. He has brought the wrong ring. This ring is intended to only go on the hand of his beloved. It is too late now as he just mouths, “Put it on.”</p><p>“Wow. It is amazing.”</p><p>It does look amazing. He hasn’t seen this ring in ages. Not that he thought he’d see this ring any time soon. He can’t blame Felicity for a mistake done on his part. “Yeah. It belonged to my grandmother. She gave it to me years ago before she passed. So, I had it on hand. Let me help you out.” Taking her hand into his as he slides it up her ring finger further. Her hand now holding a piece of jewelry that will signify so much if and when his family sees it broadcasted in the tabloids. He is totally way over his head in this.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Luckily, she took him from his mindset and gladly gives her a smile. “There you go.” Already opening the door for her. “Let's do this.”</p><p> </p><p>With most guests having left this dinner party. Leaving close friends to enjoy each other’s company.  Barry is in the corner with his girlfriend looking at a piece of heirloom that she asked him to find on her dresser earlier, “This broach looks really good...” Barry doesn’t get to finish that sentence as Iris notices who is just coming through the door.</p><p>Iris exclaims, “I don't believe it.”</p><p>Oliver mouthing the words, “They seem...”</p><p>Felicity finishes his sentence, “Yea, nice.”</p><p>Oliver readies himself for the onslaught of questions. At least the party isn’t overwhelming with many guests.</p><p>Caitlin grabbing Iris’s arms, “He's real. Like...a real person.” Barry moves behind the girls holding himself rigid. He doesn’t know what to make of all this. His Felicity is engaged. She never even mentioned this Oliver guy in any serious manner. Now he is the fiancé? What gives? He just goes to stand close and observe the newly happy couple in love.  </p><p>“Hey!” Lyla says to her friend as John welcomes Oliver to the party.</p><p>“Oliver Queen, look at you! Just as handsome as you are in the movies!” Iris says looking him up and down.</p><p>“And tall.” Caitlin says.</p><p>Felicity introducing her fake fiancé, “So, this is Oliver.”</p><p>Caitlin slightly whispering but everyone can hear her, “Can I tou...”</p><p>Felicity continuing, “And this is Lyla and her fiancé John, Iris, Barry, and Caitlin.”</p><p>Oliver says his hellos, “Thank you for inviting me Lyla, John.” He turns to Felicity’s other friends, “Iris, Barry, and… Caitlin.” Caitlin gives him a huge flirty smile.</p><p>Lyla supplies, “We all went to school together. Except for John. My fiancé graduated in the '90s.”</p><p>“Yes. We didn't have books then. There was no fire. A lot of us didn't make it.” John’s joke makes them laugh.</p><p>Iris noticing the rock on Felicity’s finger, “My! Look at this!” Taking her hand into hers and shows it to Caitlin for further examination. “The rock is enormous.”</p><p>Felicity pulling her hand slightly and Iris lets it go.</p><p>“Oh... Wow.” Caitlin smiles wildly at another friend who is now engaged, “Congratulations to the both of you.”</p><p>Barry just states in a monotone voice, “Yeah. Congrats.”</p><p>Oliver looking at the bride and groom-to-be, “And congratulations to you guys as well.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Got you a little something.” Oliver gives an envelop to Lyla.</p><p>Lyla smiles warmly at the new man who is entering their lives. This is very thoughtful. No matter what it is. She appreciates it. He gets brownie points for being a perfect gentleman., “Wow. Thank you.”</p><p>John goes for a handshake. He always will be pleased when a person takes the time to make the love of his life happy, “Thank you. That was sweet.” John states, “Did I just say, that was sweet?" The confirmation around him makes him shake his head. He has got to stop watching those romcoms his beautiful fiancé has been binge watching it’s affecting his vocabulary.</p><p>Felicity grinning politely at the exchange while observing the scene, “Did we miss the entire rehearsal? I'm so sorry we're late.”</p><p>Iris giving an obvious look, “Yeah, you did.”</p><p>The bride-to-be seeing the horrified look on her best friend, “No, it's seriously fine. You know how these things go. Walk down the aisle, smile, grab a bouquet, done.”</p><p>Iris wondering asks the newly engaged couple, “And what held you guys up, anyway?”</p><p>“Believe it or not, they had to delay the flight because everyone asked for autographs.”</p><p>“Where do we get in line?”</p><p>Oliver raising his hands at Caitlin’s question he isn’t signing anything tonight but confirms Felicity’s answer, “At least they held the flight for us, right?”</p><p>Iris looking to Felicity first then Oliver, “I guess it helps to be famous, huh?”</p><p>Lyla done with how this is becoming an interrogation, “So, who wants some punch? We're here, so, come on, help yourselves.”</p><p>As everyone starts to move back to their table Felicity asks Oliver, “What'd you get them?”</p><p>“It's nothing. Your friends really do seem nice. I like them.” She only beams to his statement she’s glad he likes them enough. She adores them to.</p><p> </p><p>With most of the hot food taken by Lyla’s parents who didn’t want the food to go to waste leaving any edibles that didn’t need to be refrigerated to remain. Oliver is left alone to grab what is set aside to eat. Iris and Caitlin surround him. Iris beginning the conversation, “How do you like our little town?”</p><p>“It's... Cozy.” Cailin helping Oliver by grabbing him some utensils. “I haven’t seen much as we got in late but it looks like a welcoming homey town.”</p><p>Iris asking, “And how did you meet Felicity, again? The last time she was here she was very hush-hush and...”</p><p>“We were on set together. She... It's stupid. She got in trouble for something that was actually our prop master's fault. I felt bad, I went to visit her at her work, asked her out, and here we are.”</p><p>Caitlin placing a macchiato cherry on his plate, “How sweet! Charming. Swept in like a knight and shining superstar.”</p><p>“Okay.” He’s no prince but he won’t argue that fact.</p><p> </p><p>Barry moves to sit with Felicity to have a moment alone with her. Seeing her has brought his feeling to the forefront. He still thinks of her but more importantly wants her to be happy, “So... how are things with Hollywood?”</p><p>“They're good. Great.”</p><p>“No. I mean, Mr. Hollywood.”</p><p>Felicity trying to play her part. She cares for Barry a lot and him asking these questions makes her question her choices but he’s with Iris and she’s playing the engaged woman soon to be dumped, “Yeah. We’re fine. Good.”</p><p>He can tell her defenses are up she is now sporting a poker-face, “I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry.” He knows from experience how aloof she can be when she’s internally thinking.</p><p>“No, it's fine. It's just... It's new, you know, so we're still getting to know each other. It's kind of a whirlwind romance, you know?”</p><p>That sentence makes no sense to Barry, Felicity isn’t impulsive in her love life. The beautiful woman before him is more geared at completing tasks off a list but then again, she’s in a whole new world of acting maybe he doesn’t know her as well anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver knows when he’s encircled by starstruck fans and he’s trying to be nice. He promised to not embarrass Felicity at this weekend’s functions. Iris trying to impress him is cute and all but he’d just like to eat something. The forty-five-minute ride with no stops to eat because they were heading to a party. He’s hungry but for now he guesses cake will have to do. He’s got protein bars in his bag he’ll have one later. Caitlin just watches the interaction between her friend and this hunky hunk.</p><p>“I used to do acting back in high school. I was actually Alice in Wonderland. It was my senior year...”</p><p>“Yeah? What did... What did Felicity play?”</p><p>“She was the Queen of Hearts.”</p><p>“Really? It's... my favorite character though Alice is a worthy character as the lead and all.” He gives the two ladies a sincere smile.</p><p>Caitlin adds with glee, “Iris also wrote in the local paper. Her words were magical.”</p><p>“I always thought of myself as an investigating journalist but now I help my dad. He’s the local sheriff in town.”</p><p>“Interesting and noble.” Making a point to include Caitlin, “What line of work are you in, Caitlin?”</p><p>“I actually work with Barry. Well not in the same department as I’m a bio-engineer.”</p><p>“Wow fancy. I’ve actually worked with a few scientists in that field at the applied science building in my family’s company.”</p><p>Caitlin gives him a huge smile if she wasn’t enamored with him before she truly is now. “Do tell?”</p><p> </p><p>Barry wanting to get somethings out of the way. Seeing Felicity has brought a lot of unresolved feelings and having this moment alone he is going to use it.</p><p>“Just wanted to make sure you're making the best decision, that's all.”</p><p>“I could say the same thing to you.” He looks around and he needs this answered, “So, are we ever gonna talk about what happened at graduation?”</p><p>“Barry, I didn't know what to say.”</p><p>“I told you, "I love you." You could have said it back.”</p><p>“Yeah, I just...” She does love him but she didn’t feel that way. Love is a confusing feeling. “Of course, I loved you. But...”</p><p>“You didn't think I was good enough for you?”</p><p>“We were friends.” Felicity hates doing this. Hurting Barry. “And... that meant so much to me.” She always believed if she were to fall in love, she’d know it. Right? She isn’t that clueless. She loves Barry but it never crossed over to doting inspiration she never truly fantasized about kissing his lips. Feeling them against her own. It just never happened.</p><p>Barry just saying “Sweet.” In a defeated way. It seems she has never been his Felicity.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver glancing at where Felicity is sitting with the man everybody introduced him as Barry. He shouldn’t even concern himself with yet maybe because he is playing the guy who is supposed to care he asks, “So, that's Barry, right? What's Barry’s story? Is he a scientist too?”</p><p>Iris looking at the two talking at the table alone, “Yeah, he's my boyfriend. He and Felicity were totally in love back in school. He was chubby back then.”</p><p>“Looks like he got it sorted out now.” That enough information he thinks. Now he feels he is going to play third wheel here. Be in the middle of unrequited love and he doesn’t want to be in the center of this drama fest. What on Earth possessed him to come along to live in this woman’s private world, “Is there a gym around here? I wanna...”</p><p> </p><p>Barry’s accepting certain defeat. He just wants to know if he ever had a shot. He once thought of surprising her in Star City. Make that big gesture. Not live with regret. Everyone in their circle knows of a connection between them. Wanting to close this chapter maybe… for good. He has something good and real with Iris. Still, he needs to hear it from Felicity.   </p><p>Felicity hating this deafening silence so she digs a memory, “Do you remember... freshman year, when I told my mom that I was staying at Iris’s parents' beach house?</p><p>He pictures that one time they really had a chance, “And I told my mom that I had to go to Charleston to compete with the debate team, just so we can go camping in a park so we’d be able to get in the front line of the star convention fifty miles away.”</p><p>“We heard a sound and you thought it was a hooligan and you freaked out.”</p><p>“I did not!”</p><p>“You got freaked out. You could barely get out of your sleeping bag, I thought you were going to trip and fall over and bring the whole tent with you.”</p><p>When he heard the noise, he wanted to safeguard Felicity. He couldn’t peel the bag off of him soon enough and rolled to be right by her side. She just gave him a lame look and patted his arm. At least she stayed close to him throughout the night.</p><p>“Well, if truth be told... I wasn't scared. I just... wanted to get closer to you.” He pours out more heartfelt admission, “I don't... think I have with Iris what I had with you.”</p><p>The conversation she had with Lyla about Barry and Iris still fresh in her mind. Iris really likes Barry and they’re a cute couple. Barry being his usual self makes everyone laugh. It gave her some thinking material. Maybe he should allow himself to explore. He deserves to find happiness.</p><p>Her words come out of her lips even if a part of her isn’t as sure as she’d like to be, “Maybe you haven't tried. Maybe you should.”</p><p>“Maybe.” He now seriously gives her a deep stare and asks the million-dollar question, “Do you have with Oliver what... you had with me? Or maybe better?”</p><p>He has no idea. Making sure to sell the lie, “He's my fiancé, right?” The lies keep on growing.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver comes over placing his small plate of desserts. Unbuttoning his jacket. He may have placed those sugary delights on this plate because he is hungry but he knows he might only bite into one of them. He just hopes the baked good he actually indulges in isn’t overly sweet.</p><p>“I can't believe there's no gym here.” A hope pleads in his eyes as he takes a glance at Felicity, “Please tell me there's a good organic...”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“At least there's cake.” He passes the plate to his fiancé and she waves it away and doing the same to Barry he places the plate back in front of him. The talk between Felicity and Barry becomes non-existent now and it helps the party come to an end. The last party goers get to cleaning up. Oliver never gets to try a piece of the dessert. He can’t say that is a good or bad thing because he’s still hungry.</p><p>Between the now closed restaurant and her parent’s house where they’ll be staying. Felicity stops him from eating a powerbar telling him there is food at the house. There is a familiar chit chat happening between them. In such a small time frame their comfortable in each other’s company. Even the silence isn’t baffling. Neither of them dwelling on this development. Its just nice.   </p><p>Quietly opening the front door. They enter and push their bags to the side.</p><p>“So, you grew up here?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He makes a silly announcement in the dimly lit front entrance of her parent’s home, “The soon-to-be famous Felicity Smoak, born and raised right here in these very halls!”</p><p>She just takes a hold of his arm and he stops. He can barely see her, “Shh. You're gonna wake up my parents.” He moves his hand in a reply even though she can’t see it. “I can never find...” She’s looking for the switch.</p><p>Noah and Donna come out of the shadows just moments after the lights are on. Donna in a loud spooky fashion has Felicity scream in the moment as Oliver makes a revolving in a half circle turn as his heartrate rises to her parent’s theatrics. Noah laughing at them all as their making a scene.</p><p>Felicity showing her despair but gladly going to her dad’s arms, “Mom, Dad, I told you never to do that again.”</p><p>Noah still holding his daughter, “Welcome home.”</p><p>As Noah is telling Oliver, “How you doing? Good to finally meet you.”</p><p>“It's our tradition. It's our tradition.” Donna Smoak explains to Oliver. “She would come home late, and we'd be hiding in the dark and go... like that and scare her every time.”</p><p>“It's a creepy tradition.” Felicity laminates. No matter how many times they have done this to her. She screams every time.</p><p>Donna holds out her arms, “My future son-in-law.”</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Welcome to our home.”</p><p>“Thank you for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Smoak.”</p><p>Noah places his arm around his wife as reintroduces him and his wife to the man who will be family, “No, sir. Noah and Donna.”</p><p>Gesturing what his fake fiancé’s parents are requesting he calls them by their first name, “Noah and Donna.”</p><p>Donna just show jubilation as she is looking at the two lovers. Her daughter is getting married. Noah still holding his wife as it is a joyous occasion. “There you go.”</p><p>Now that the moment has passed Donna is ready to call it a night, “Okay, let's get you settled in.” Noah stepping to the side as his wife ushers her daughter and future-son-in-law “Right up here. You know where you're going, young lady. And you just follow her.” As the young couple ascend the stairs Donna makes a small jump of excitement. This is all just so unimaginable coming right out of a movie scene. She is so thrilled. Noah just calmly holds her arm so she doesn’t go too overboard. His daughter would appreciate if they’re not starstruck. They have to be the cool parents.</p><p> </p><p>Entering her bedroom. The room is the same as how she left it. It is bright and pleasant. Holding all her childhood memories.</p><p>Complaining so her parents hear it, “And creepy fact number two, they left my room like this.</p><p>Oliver is having none of that, “I think this is awesome. If I go away for an extended amount of time. Every time I go home, my mother has hired an interior designer to spruce the manor up and my room gets updated in the process. I only luck out if I’m there when she gets the remodel bug to keep it the same.”</p><p>Donna enjoying the insight to Oliver’s world, “Well, we couldn't change it. It's not ours to change.” Noah agrees with her. They like the room as it holds the reminder of their precious daughter.</p><p>Felicity shrugs her shoulders, “And they're probably always hoping I'll move back here.”</p><p>Noah smiling because he knows what his wife is bluntly going to say, “What kind of parents would we be if we didn't? All right. You kids get some rest and let us know if there's anything you need…”</p><p>“Thank you, Mrs...” He hears Noah make a small cough, “Thank you, Donna. Good night.”</p><p>“Oliver give me a second with my folks?” He just nods. Felicity is in the hallway with her parents, “Mom, dad, is it okay if we raid the fridge? There was no real food at the party and we’re hungry.”</p><p>“Oh my, I could make…”</p><p>“Mom, go to bed we’ll make sure to tidy up.” Noah nudging Donna. “Bye, Mom, bye, Dad. Thanks so much.”</p><p>Entering her room again and Oliver is comfortably sitting on the edge of her bed. “Yeah, your parents are pretty awesome.”</p><p>“And you're totally not sleeping here.” Felicity nods to the door, “Come on Casanova after we eat there’s a guest bed in the next room with your name all over it.</p><p>He can’t but help flirt just a tad, “All right. Well, let's just hope your parents don't find me on the wrong bed in the morning.” He passes by a picture of a younger her, “So cute.”</p><p>She opens the room’s door and passes him, “Leave it!” Having him look at anything that can bring an ounce of embarrassment is just not doable. “Come on let’s get something to eat.”</p><p>He chuckles as he places the photo frame back on her bureau following her down the hall to the stairway. “You were so adorable? What happened?”</p><p>“Haha! Parents trying to sleep, Oliver!” That has him rolling his eyes but he remains mute until they reach the kitchen. “White or wheat?”</p><p>He moves to look at the contents of the fridge as he stands by Felicity’s side. “I prefer breadless if possible.”</p><p>“I thought we were going to make us some sandwiches. Isn’t bread like a main ingredient?”</p><p>Seeing some leftovers of her parents presumably meal made earlier today. He takes a look at the chicken cutlets surrounded by rice, carrots, and peas. He than notice the veggie draw where some lettuce is. He asks, “We can make chicken wraps if you like?” Her parents have taught her manners and he is the guest. Looking at him she inquires what he’d like. “Do you like to cook?”</p><p>“Hold on, if you think because you grew up with servants that I should cook you a meal. You are so wrong buster.”</p><p>He places the dish he has been holding upon the island as he closes the fridge. She can be so cute when she gets this irritated look across her face. “I didn’t ask if you’d cook, I was actually being polite. I cook. I consider it a secret passion that isn’t a well-known fact.”</p><p>“Oh. Sorry, I um… I… I dabble.”</p><p>“Dabble hum?”</p><p>“Okay, my dad has been trying to teach me. Every time I fail miserably. My parents worry about my eating habits as I try to slay Star City.”</p><p>“That bad?” She nods. “So, I gather your mother gave up on you since you keep saying…”</p><p>“Honestly, my mom was my father’s first student and now she can cook amazing meals under my father’s tutelage that are overnighted every Wednesday.</p><p>“Good to know, Smoak women must be feed.” He says this lightheartedly not meaning anything yet his eyes land on the exquisite ring. The one who he always assumed would be given to the right woman and not used like a prop. “Okay, um… let me heat this up.” He pulls out a chair from the island. “Here sit. Watch the master.”</p><p>She cracks up. “Sure, next you’ll call me a padawan.”</p><p>“I’m not opposed to being a jedi master and yes I am fluent in Galactic Basic knowledge.”</p><p>“Oh, wow. You’re a closet nerd.”</p><p>“Did I mention I had three other siblings. We had our own language.”</p><p>“What is it like to have siblings?”</p><p>“Don’t your friends have siblings?”</p><p>“No, not my close ones. We consider each other family at times I guess.”</p><p>“Well than consider having privacy a privilege. Even with a shut door they can storm into my room unannounced.” He’s cooking and she watches and after enjoying a meal and cleaning up. Time gets the best of them before they head up to get some rest.</p><p> </p><p>Felicity can hear the laughter coming out of the kitchen. It seems Oliver has made a good impression with her folks. It is weird that they take to her fake fiancé but have never been so welcoming to any other boyfriends.  </p><p>Donna watches as both men showcase omelet making and it’s a riot. She can’t stop laughing at their silliness. “Oh, my God! That's so funny.”</p><p>“Felicity sweetheart, I didn’t know you were dating an artist of the culinary arts.”</p><p>“A what now?”</p><p>“I tried to teach my progeny everything I know. To no avail, she has failed on every attempt to make an omelet.”</p><p>“Thanks dad, that is sure to give him cold feet.”</p><p>“Nonsense, even without the ability to provide nutrition you are a priceless gem.” Noah placing his future-son-in-law’s plate down, “Here Oliver, let her try this masterpiece!”</p><p>Oliver scoops a piece and waits for her to take the sample he is offering. Felicity giving Oliver an odd look before finally eating the cut piece of an omelet and without warning lets out a moan of satisfaction. He’s now giving her a brazen look.</p><p>“You're right. It's good.”</p><p>Her parents give each other knowing looks. These two are so adorable together.</p><p> </p><p>Ready for the day’s events. Oliver follows Felicity out of her parent’s house after some goodbyes and we’ll see you later are said.</p><p>“I told you I have some culinary skills.”</p><p>“Yeah, you proved me wrong again. My parents are impressed.”</p><p>“If I haven’t mentioned it yet, their awesome. Really down to Earth.” Following her lead, “All right, so what's on our big wedding agenda for the day?”</p><p>“So, we're headed to the beach. Tonight, is the bachelor and bachelorette parties.”</p><p>“You know, I've actually never been to one of those.” Seeing her giving him a doubtful look. He just shrugs, “None of my closest friends are married.”</p><p>“Okay, well, relax. It's not like the movies. It's gonna be probably mostly junk food, video games and burping contests.”</p><p>Strangely that seems normal and for once doing something that is ordinary is going to be a pleasant surprise, “There's nothing you just said that I don't like.” He’s already lifting her suitcase when she complains.</p><p>“I can lift my own suitcase.”</p><p>“Can you also say thank you?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You're welcome.” He places his in the truck and now it’s time to head out. Hang out with the guys that are total strangers. At least he knows John and Barry.</p><p> </p><p>Its cute he thinks as she needs to be the one to unpack their bags. It’s a statement of the kind of woman she is. He finds himself smiling a lot in her presence. She really is something else.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You're welcome.”</p><p>Taking hers out after, this would never happen with any of the other girls he’s ever been with. Chivalry would have him be the gentleman he was raised to be. Here he is in wonder as Felicity doesn’t wait for him to deposit her bag at the place she’ll be staying. Instead she tells him their condo numbers and that she’s going to go settle in her room. They can meet at the poolside before the two separate parties take place. Yea! His first bachelor party. At least he doesn’t have one to compare so that may be a good thing.</p><p>After her run down he just lamely says, “All right.” That is another thing Felicity gets him on. He is becoming a total schmuck around her.</p><p>Felicity trying not to embarrass herself further with him even though he already knows how uncool she is, utters, “Cool. Okay, I'll see ya.” She’s off in a hurry already berating how lame she is.</p><p>“Yeah.” As he is closing the truck of the rental his cell phone vibrates and he digs into his front pocket to take a look.</p><p>
  <strong>Laurel: YOU GAVE HER A RING?!?!</strong>
</p><p>He’s stumped, “Wait. How does she even know that?”</p><p>Her voice behind him. It gets him to turnabout quickly to look at a peeved lover. At least on the bright side he doesn’t have to text her back.</p><p>“Because I'm right here, darling.” Laurel Lance, in the flesh is standing before him. The next few hours he thinks are going to be interesting to say the least of it. Oh goody!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>